Dragan-Arkadian Conflict
The Dragan Crisis, or else known as the Dragan-Arkadian Conflict, is a collective term in Arkadia to describe the risen up tensions between the Kingdom of Arkadia and the Kingdom of Draga. At some point, the Kingdom of Dreanor and Lomal Imperium were also involved. In Draga it had no proper name but was mainly referred to as 'Northern stubbornness' to not give Draga it's old lands back. Arkadian Background Eversince Arkadia's formation, the Kingdom of Draga has laid claims on Arkadian land, stating that is 'rightfully theirs'. This caused that by the mere first moment the two Kingdoms disliked each other. Nevertheless, war never broke out, and hatred for Draga was redirected to the Wythower Empire, when it broke off from Arkadia. Diplomacy and relations stagnated for a considerable time, with Merchants only profiting from the peace and stability. However, when Arkadia was unified under King Alexandros Numerius, they quickly realized that Draga was still hostile, and a threat. Dragan Background When King Aen lost most of the Kingdom's land Arkadia was able to take the old Northern Frontier off the few who stilled remained to defend it, as time went on and Aen's successors slowly began to build Draga back up they wanted there land back off the Kingdom of Arkadia who they had seen, only millenia before, as Northern Barbarians. Many Kings worked to get it back and created warplans but they either died beforehand or they never had the strength to do them. When King Adrian took over and his uncle Casten Draga was regent and advior for the young King they prepared to unleash there plans after Arkadia gave security to the murderous Renegade Knights. Renegade Knights' incident In 1321 AAWE, a band of Renegade Knights caused trouble in Draga, killing several sailors and naval soldiers and angering the Kingdom greatly. These Knights then proceeded to flee to Arkadia, where they were held under close watch by the army. The Knights told Alexandros and the Arkadians that they weren't allowed to go through Draga in order to get to Arkadia, which was true. But what the Knights didn't say, was that they attacked and killed various citizens when fleeing from Dragan soldiers. Adrian Draga, King of Draga, was mad for the murder of his people. He sent a letter to Alexandros, demanding for the Knights to be turned over to judgement. Alexandros knew that doing this would cause the death of all the knights, and because he wasn't fully aware of what happend, was reluctant to do so. Instead, he offered to hold a conference about this matter, with him as meditator. This offer to meditation was brusquely refused by the Dragans for they suspected a plot by the Arkadians, and they were angry about Arkadia always acting like they were the peacekeepers. Casten Draga also had his own plans. Afterwards, tensions rose up, with various consequences. Renewed Claim Debate With now the stagnation in diplomacy officially over, the claim debate yet again rose. During negotiations, it was clear that Draga had no intention of removing the claims, and that Arkadia wasn't willing to give away any land. This lead to threats of war from both sides to be distributed to each other. Lilliane Lugval, Empress of the Imperium, joined in on negotiations and effectively became the meditator. The various proposals were rejected by either Alexandros or Adrian. During these negotiations, Adrian was practically forced to sign a treaty where-in he promised to remove the claims. He promised on Suvion that he would do, who represented evil in Dragan religion in Draga this means a contract is void as nothing sworn upon evil should be trusted, Casten was actually the one who taught Adrian this trick. Nevertheless, according to both Alexandros and Lilliane, a promise is a promise. After another incident with the Dreanorian Ambassador Frillywix, war between Arkadia and Draga seemed to be imminent. Peak of Tensions During the attack of a skeleton army on Arkadia's colony, Alexandros and the other leaders misunderstood the treaty's signing. They believed that Adrian and Draga was actually conspiring with these new forces of darkness, and threatened to invade Draga if it didn't surrender. A declaration of war was issued after the Arkadian army mobilized. After the skeleton army was dealt with in the south, the pieces all fell together when Adrian talked with the new Lomal Emperor [Kroenen . Alexandros was quick to realize his mistake, aswell were the others. Apologies of the declaration were waved away, and the Arkadian ambassador sent to Draga managed to barely survive his trip as the population of Draga attacked him in the streets, angry at the Arkadians. This infuriated Alexandros and the Arkadian administration, effectively hating Draga more than ever. However, even after all this, Alexandros decided war was not the right way. Stagnation and decrease of Tensions Afterwards, a period of relative calm was achieved. Both kingdoms seemed to have bigger things to worry about, such as for Draga, Casten's Coup was a major event. When The Calling reached all of New Gwyn, both Lariona Kadure (Queen of Arkadia) and Adrian Draga departed to the Mountains of Karagal, where the calling came from. The two of them met there, and agreed to close an anti-darkness alliance together with Lord Kars. They also agreed that the Dreanorian Atrocities could not go unpunished. After this whole ordeal, tensions between the two kingdoms lowered and more stability was attained. End of the Crisis When news about King Adrian which involved his last heir's death reached Arkadia, Alexandros saw a great opportunity ahead for a lasting peace and connection between the two (former) rivaling kingdoms. He called it: the Paix Sans Fin. It was a plan to arrange a royal marriage between King Adrian and an Arkadian noblewoman. The envoyage of the three noblewomen marked the official end of the crisis and tensions, and was seen as the peak in good Arkadian-Dragan relations. Aftermath This (generalized) crisis has left a strong mark between Arkadian and Dragan relations, which would continue to play it's part when the Kingdom of Silvermere came to be.